1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to garage door operators and in particular to a novel garage door opener which has a substantially all plastic case which encloses the major components of the garage door opener and which can be quickly and easily installed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art garage door operators consist of sheet metal chassis to which all components and subassemblies are attached. So as to enclose the mechanism, there are generally two end panels and a U-formed sheet metal cover both of which are secured to the chassis with screws. Such units are expensive due to the amount of assembly, the amount of material, the weight and the cost of quality control. Also, it is often difficult or clumsy to install and adjust such units. The appearance of such units is generally not attractive.